1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless receiving and transmitting device, in particular, to a wireless receiving and transmitting device having an exposed projection structure for user to hold or clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, when a digital TV receiver R of the related art is inserted into a notebook N, the digital TV receiver R has an antenna A for receiving digital TV signals. In addition, the digital TV signals need to be decoded via the digital TV receiver R in order to output digital TV programs from the digital TV receiver R into the notebook N to display. However, the antenna A of the related art is exposed outside the digital TV receiver R, so that it is difficult and inconvenient for user to receive the antenna A and carry the digital TV receiver R.